Gotcha!
by exotic-cheesecake
Summary: Rin, bored, bothers Len while he plays a zombie game. After ragequitting, Len finds himself in one of Rin's needy moods again. (OneShot)(EXPLICIT)(Read and Review?)


**I can't decide if this was too rushed or too long... but! Enjoy~! I do not own the vocaloids in any way. Comment for other suggestions ;D **

* * *

"Len-kun?"

Len turned around at the sound of Rin's voice. He had been playing a zombie game in his room, comfortably, on his bed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rin, his twin, peek in. She had a long shirt that went down past her waist. He assumed that she wore shorts underneath.

"What is it, Rin? Can't you see I'm playing a game?" He asked, unpausing his game. The lights of the television reflected off his cerulean eyes, and a look of focus took over his features. He killed off each zombie with his favorite flaming axe.

"But I'm bored~" Rin plopped herself on her stomach beside Len on his queen sized bed. As he played, she toyed with his little ponytail. She listened to his grunts and groans of defeat as the screen flashed 'YOU DIED' in bloody red letters.

"Dammit, I was on level 13!" Len threw the controller on the floor, turned off the TV, and rolled over so that Rin was looking down at him, propped up on her elbows. She grinned.

"What a loser." She flicked Len on the nose, smirking.

"You're a loser!" Len retorted. Smirking, Len sat up and tackled her. Rin tried to kick him off, but he dodged her lethal kicks. The twins eventually ended up in a scuffle, with Len twisting Rin's arm towards the end. He panted from the struggle and laughed victoriously.

"Give up! You can't escape now!"

Rin looked over her shoulder at him through the slits of her tousled bangs. She was strangely quiet for a moment. Then Len heard a sniffle from Rin, and a whimper. "Please, Len-kun, you're hurting me..."

Worried, he released his hold on her, ready to hug her in apology. "Oh Rin-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Gotcha!"

Suddenly he was slammed against his bed, his wrists being restrained above his head. He felt smooth fabric wrapping around them, and then tightened. Opening his eyes, he saw his mischievous twin looking down on him, a smirk on her lips.

"You played dirty. I call rematch!" Len exclaimed, wiggling under her. He could feel her minty breath on his face, and her blonde strands tickled his cheeks. Her bow was missing from her head, and that was when he realized she used her ribbon to tie him up. Clever.

"Mmm," Rin looked to the side as if she was contemplating this proposal. She then looked back at him, smiling sweetly. "Nope! You have to become my slave now!"

"What! I don't wanna..." Len whined, turning his face away from her. He felt cold fingers pinch his chin, and found himself being forced to look up at Rin. She was enjoying this.

"I won't take no for an answer, slave!" She pulled Len up by his collar, and propped herself up against the headboard of his bed, with him sitting on her lap. She put his restrained wrists above her head against the wall. The playful atmosphere from before had transitioned into something more sensual and excited.

Len felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Rin was in one of her needy moods again. Though he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it; it was just that the timing was always odd.

"Rin-chan, we can't do this. Someone might come in." Len said softly against her hair, closing his eyes. He felt her cold fingers explore his back under his shirt, and to this he shuddered.

"Don't worry. I locked the door when I came in." Rin laughed, her breath hot against his exposed neck.

"Wah! So you were planning to rape me from the start!"

"I'm your master. I do what I please." Rin replied, leaving little kisses from his collar bone up to his jaw line. That was Len's weakness, and Rin loved to tease him to the point where he looked almost desperate for more. She lowered Len down on bed until they were facing each other. They both stared at each other, their inhales and exhales breaking the silence of the room. Rin's cerulean eyes were filled with want and need, and she absently licked her lips, as if she was looking at her next meal.

Len had dropped his arms around Rin's neck, his back arched inwards. He did this to close the space between them and to let his twin know that he was willing go on. Rin tugged on Len's ponytail until the band came out, releasing a pool of blonde that fell down to the nape of his neck. If anyone had walked in on them, they would have a difficult time on distinguishing who was who.

Rin inched closer and closer to Len, their lips just millimeters away from each other. Len's lips parted for her, and he tilted his head slightly, ready for her deep passionate kiss. He was wanting her now, and he was no longer willing to resist her any more. Their mouths were so close, almost connecting, before Rin suddenly withdrew and started to kiss his neck, her fingers tangling in his thick mass of blonde hair. Len almost moaned at the absence of her lips, and he tried to meet his mouth with hers by leaning back, but she stopped him.

"You can't kiss me. Not until I say." Rin whispered, pressing a finger against his parted lips. Len pouted, but was quickly distracted by cold hands splayed on his chest under his shirt. She shoved her twin backwards on the bed so that his body was more easily accessible. Rin pushed Len's black, long sleeved shirt upwards to reveal a lean form, trembling under her touch. She made sure to admire each and every crevice of his chest, even tracing one of his nipples.

Rin managed to push off his shirt and toss it to the side in a span of seconds. His skin was smooth, not one hair was visible. With her right hand Rin slowly descended down Len's chest, stopping between his hip bones. It was as if she was purposely going excruciatingly slow, building up Len's pleasure by little licks and fondles.

Rin started to leave a trail of small kisses from his abdomen up towards to his collarbone, each kiss slow and meaningful. It was a gentle notion, with her small hands clasping at his small waist possessively. Rin had seemed to forget her dominant persona, and was focused on pleasing her twin.

Len squirmed under her grasp, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. His chest was bubbling with impatience. He could already feel himself harden beneath the hot fabric of his jeans against Rin's chest. His belt was being pulled off, and then his zipper was pulled down with gentle care; it was like slowly opening a treasure chest, ready to bask in the beauty of the gold. He saw himself rise into the cold air outside his jeans. Looking down his chest, Len saw Rin smile at the bulge in his boxers and poke it, smiling when it twitched at her touch.

"I still can't get over your size, Len-kun. Surprising for a shota." Rin said softly, her breath tickling him.

Len was about to protest, but his voice failed him when suddenly he felt his jeans and boxers being shoved below his waist, the cold air enveloping him. It wasn't fair. Why did Rin have to always be the dominant one in bed? His breath became labored when Rin's fingers clasped around him.

Her rhythm started out slow, her fingers smoothing over the fine architecture of him. She never quickened her pace and kept going slow, watching Len become flushed and dazed as pleasure built up inside him. He turned his head sideways, so that his right cheek met with the cold surface of his bed sheets, his eyes shut tight. He could hear his own breaths coming out short and heavy. Len couldn't control himself, he absently started to thrust his hips upwards, desperate to quicken the agonizing pace.

He felt pressure build in the lower part of his body, and he needed to meet his pleasure with that same intensity he felt. It was like an itch that he needed to scratch, but Rin wasn't willing to comply.

"Patience." Was all Rin said as she removed her hand, leaving him hard and throbbing in mid-air. Len outwardly groaned, growing more and more impatient with her. He fiddled with the ribbon around his wrists in attempt to take it off, but to no avail. He was getting desperate. This was torture.

Rin took her giant shirt off, revealing a yellow bra and yellow striped panties.

It amazed him how Rin wore the most innocent things, yet she did the naughtiest to his body. Len's eyes were open, and he always had to stop to admire her figure. She wasn't full in the chest, but they definitely weren't small, and her waist was small and petite. She climbed on top of him, her knees outside his hips. Her hands were on his chest, a unreadable expression on her face. Both of their hips touched, and electricity crackled between their bodies.

That was when Rin began to push down her panties, snatching them off in one smooth motion. Len saw the yellow striped garmentbeing tossed across his room in his peripheral vision. She looked into Len's eyes, her hands on his shoulders as support. She never broke eye contact once she descended on him, taking him inch by inch. Her eyes were shut, her mouth partly open. Her chest started to heave, and her fingernails dug into his petite shoulders. Once he was completely in, she took a few seconds to get used to his size, and then began to start her own, slow rhythm.

Len let out a small, quiet moan of pleasure as he felt himself slide in her. It seemed that she was always tight, no matter how many times they've done it before. Rin rocked on top of him, her own breathing short and quick. Len couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was so vulnerable at that moment with her cheeks flushed and her quiet, hushed moans and gasps. Rin had removed her hands from his shoulders and fumbled at Len's restraining ribbon around his wrists, undoing the knot. She tossed the thick ribbon on the floor and interlaced her slender fingers with his, now almost pounding on top of him.

White hot lightning flashed through Len's body, pressure building immensely in his abdomen and his groin. As Rin rocked, he rocked with her, their hips meeting together with each crushing, desperate thrust. Sweat glistened on Rin's chest, and her teeth were ground together, trying to contain any loud cry that threatened to escape her throat. It felt so good! The sound of their bodies slapping against each other was evidence of how violently she pounded on him, her nerves shooting lightning through her. They no longer knew whose body was whose anymore, the room around them no longer a room, but a blur of colors and shades.

Their pace was now fast and desperate and impatient, with Len's head thrown back on the now sweat-soaked blanket beneath him, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Now that his hands were free, he used Rin's butt as support, and to get himself even deeper inside her. His upper lip curled, revealing his teeth being ground together, barely containing his moans. He was now heaving and sweat was beginning to form on his brow.

Rin, the pleasure now too much to handle, bent over and let her face rest on his shoulder as she maintained her rhythm. She nipped at the sweaty skin, and sucked on his neck, her arms cradling his head. Her fingers tangled in his sweaty mass of blonde hair. At this point, she didn't care if she moaned or screamed. She was beginning to approach her climax, the peak of her sanity.

"L-Leennn..." Rin whispered against his panting mouth, "...kiss...me."

Obediently Len crushed his open mouth against hers, a snarl escaping his throat. His tongue invaded her mouth without permission, and danced with Rin's. They exchanged pants and gasps before withdrawing for air. They connected their mouths again, heads tilting at different angles to deepen the kiss.

Len's arms were wrapped around her sweat-covered body, tightening with each thrust. He felt Rin buckle at the waist and she pulled her lips from his, a line of saliva connecting their tongues. He locked their hands together like before, his eyes now open, witnessing her orgasm. She gasped and her eyes were shut tight, her fingers digging into the spaces of his. Generously, Len pumped inside her a few last times before she fell over and collapsed on his chest. Her cum enveloped him inside and leaked over his hips. She was barely laying on him for a few seconds before she sat up, resuming her intense rocking.

"I'll wait for you..." She said softly, a small smile on her lips.

Len's heart warmed at her words, and he pumped harder, inside her the pressure building even more. A vein appeared in his neck as his head was thrown back, reaching the brink of sanity. His mind reeled, his vision blurred. He felt it coming. His hips mashed against hers as he heightened. Rin placed her hands on his face and pulled him to her, their foreheads touching. She pushed her lips against his, and kissed him when he withdrew from her, cumming on her abdomen.

His waist buckled underneath her. Rin now lay on top of him, her head cradled in the crook of his neck.

Len frowned into her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...on your stomach..."

"It's okay. I went on you, so we're even," she pulled back and kissed him one last time before her eyes were drawn to his neck. "...Ooh."

"What is it?" Len quirked an eyebrow at Rin's expression. She giggled.

"You have a hickey. I branded you, so it's proof that you're my property, my slave~."


End file.
